


Does He Know?

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Chakotay the problem, or the solution?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does He Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Does he know I'm literally shaking? That I'm afraid any moment my knees will give out, causing me to fall, gracelessly, un-Captainlike, to the deck of our ship?

Does he know the warmth in his eyes is anchoring me, holding me, comforting me?

Does he know, despite my pain, all I can feel is the insatiable desire to have his arms around me?

Does he know, the moment he leaves this room, I will probably burst into tears?

I can feel his breath on my shoulder as he whispers, "I know."

I inhale to answer, but he is already gone.


End file.
